ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Soldier of Darkness
What if in The Green Ninja Lord Garmadon saved Lloyd and the ninja escaped, but Kai was trapped in the volcano. Story The Dark Samurai The volcano grew unstable with every passing second. The Bounty hovered a safe distance away, Nya stood at the front, eyes refusing to be drawn away from the volcano. Her eyes filling with tears as the volcano blew. Pain, loss. It all flew through her in one go, crushing her heart deeply. ''"Kai." She whispered sadly. Behind her, Lord Garmadon stood by, watching as Nya broke down, the other ninja all felt a few tears role down their face. They were all at a loss. Kai, the Master of Fire. Was dead.'' Three years later Pythor slowly slid through the town, his eyes sweeping the area. His troop by his side. A single Fang Blade in his grasp. A figure slowly moved through the shadows, her eyes sweeping over the Serpentine. Her face hidden by a hood covered her face, leaving only her eyes visible. She blinked before leaping down, hands grasped around two Sai. Leaping down, she spoke. "Pythor."'' Pythor stopped.'' "You again. I'm assuming your little Samurai friend's around here somewhere."'' He said, eyes narrowed as he observed her.'' "The Dark Fury."'' Someone whispered. The sound of armour could soon be heard. "Pythor." The voice was robotic. A figure dressed in black armour. A metal face with reds and two black katana upon his back, stood. "Dark Samurai. Come for the Fang Blade I presume." The Dark Samurai stepped forward.'' "No. I'm here for the Serpentine's loyalty."'' Pythor chuckled.'' "Like they would follow you."'' The Dark Samurai crossed his arms.'' "I don't think they want to be consumed like you do."'' Pythor blinked.'' "The Great Devourer will ensure that we rule Ninjago." Pythor exclaimed. The Dark Samurai chuckled. "The Great Devourer will consume you first, then your city and so on. I'd rather follow someone who doesn't have an insane plan that will result in me getting eaten alive." Pythor glanced back before he smirked. "Oh, I've thought of everything."'' The Dark Samurai stands still before Pythor slithers away.'' "Keep them distracted."'' He ordered. Dark Samurai shakes his head.'' "Dark Fury, pursue and track him. I shall deal with his guard." Dark Fury nods, her feet moving fast. Dark Samurai quickly steps forward, tripping the first of the snakes over. Turning around, he quickly sends another falling. His eyes tracking them as they moved about. Smirking, he quickly grabs the two Katana upon his back. Blocking their strikes, he spins around, knocking out four of them. Leaping up, Dark Samurai lands upon another. "Leave if you want to see light. Or stay and see darkness."'' The remaining two serpents glanced at each other before running the other way.'' "That's the guy who did this?"'' Jay complained, Dark Samurai turned fast.'' "Ninja"'' He whispered to himself bitterly.'' "A Samurai, is this a new Samurai-X?"'' Cole asked. Dark Samurai chuckled.'' "The Ninja. Protectors of Ninjago, how much good it did the Master of Fire."'' Nya steps forward, her light blue and maroon gi shining in the sun.'' "Don't you dare talk about him."'' Dark Samurai rolls his fist.'' "I will talk about him as much as I want to. Considering he is no longer with us."'' Nya held the Sword of Fire tightly.'' "But I have other concerns to deal with."'' Dark Samurai said. He turned quickly, light reflecting off his belt. The glimmer of red caught their eyes as he vanished into the shadows.'' "Who was that?"'' Jay asked.'' Cause and Effect 4 days after the death of Kai Nya relaxed down onto her bed. Her mind racing through many thoughts. The memory of the volcano blowing was still fresh in her mind. Her eyes slowly started to fill with tears. She still couldn't believe that her brother was gone. That he'd now left to join their parents in the Departed Realm, that he'd left her alone. She missed his fiery temper already, the heat he brought, the warmth, the care and need to protect. She missed it all. '' ''Jay blinked, his mind racing as he stood by the edge of the bounty. Kai's death had affected them all. He'd lost his cheery trait, he didn't joke often. He'd lost all motivation. He felt like part of him had died. He and Nya had took his death the hardest. She would often seek him out for comfort. And he relished every minute, learning more about Kai, about the one who's desire to protect always pushed them through even the hardest of times. Zane processed Kai's death differently. He knew how it affected each member. But he hadn't cooked like he used to. That fiery temper who's heat was produced by his element always helped his cooking. But without it, every meal had tasted bland. The depression was great, and he had often seen Jay comforting Nya. But a spot had been opened. Kai was Nya's brother, the father figure, the one she went to for many things. With no one now there to fill that spot, it'd harmed her. Zane knew what he had to do. He had to fill that void. He had to be the bigger brother for Nya. Cole sat upon a mountain. He still couldn't believe it. Kai was gone. And he still didn't know how to deal with it. He'd talked to Master Wu numerous times over the past few days. But he still couldn't find anything to help the team. The fire that burned brightly within them had died out when the volcano blew. He knew how his team had taken it. And it was tough. Even Lord Garmadon seemed saddened at his death. But Lloyd, he'd not changed at all. He kept going like always. Not caring if Kai was dead. Wu meditated. The death of Kai had been a major impact. And he'd been contemplating how Nya had controlled water four days ago. She'd caused a storm to form, causing great destruction. The death of Kai had allowed Nya to realise her elemental power. And now he had to train her. Then, there was the issue with Lloyd. He'd taken him aside many times with Lord Garmadon and spoke to him. But he'd continued to ignore it all. He wondered, he truly wondered, if Lloyd really was to be The Green Ninja. Pythor was angered beyond what even he thought he was capable of. The third Fang Blade. It'd vanished along with Kai when the volcano blew, and not getting his scales on it had angered him greatly. The Great Devourer was unable to be unleashed upon Ninjago without the Fangpyre Fang Blade. He knew it was only a matter of time till the Tribes left him. So he needed to create a new plan. Obtain Ninjago, they still needed to do that. So his mind ticked, creating a plan to take over Ninjago. 2 months after the death of Kai Pythor shook with rage. His plans had been ruined once more. And now, a new force had entered the equation. The Dark Fury had attacked them many times. But he still knew what had to be done. He just needed to factor in this new foe. Pythor's Affirmation 6 days after the death of Kai Pythor needed to work out the final kinks in his plan. Without the final Fang Blade. Unleashing The Great Devourer was useless. He needed to figure out how to defeat the Ninja. "Pythor, the men are ssstarting to quessstion your sssanity."' 'Skales spoke as he slithered in. Pythor shook with anger. "I'm working on the final kinks of the new plan."'' He replied sharply. Skales came to a stop and watched as Pythor slithered around. "Well, the many tribessss are readying to sssseparate and commit to their own planssss." Skales informed him. Pythor narrowed his eyes and chuckled.'' "Gather the General. I have an idea." Scars covered the right side of his face. His hair was brown. Bandages covered his body. The torn red gi was burnt. Within his right hand, he clutched a Fang Blade. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Amber eyes emerging from the eyelids. He grunted in pain before his memory flashed with how he landed in that state. He turned his head slightly. He could make out the details of a red room. He could tell that it was styled after fire. But how did he end up here? The door to the room opened quickly. Chen slowly entered. ''"You have awoken." He said. Chen smiled as Skylor entered alongside her mother.'' "Tell me, what is your name?"'' Chen asked. "Kai" Kai said. His hand's grasp around the Fang Blade tightening.'' "Well Kai, I am Master Chen, this is my wife Asolor, and my daughter, Skylor." Kai blinked as he scanned the three. Asolor soon walked forward. Her eyes sweeping over Kai's body. "Tell me Kai, what were you doing that lead to you being the Volcano when it erupted?" Kai closed his eyes. "I was, we were fighting the Serpentine. Pythor, he wanted the Fang Blades to unleash The Great Devourer on Ninjago. We were fighting. I went after the Fang Blade. The volcano became unstable..." Kai paused. His eyes widening as he realised something. "They never came for me. They didn't help me."'' Kai shook with anger and sadness.'' "They left me to die."'' He yelled in anger. He closed his eyes. His mind already racing through many different thoughts.'' Pythor chuckled as he watched the other generals. "Well. What isssss thisss"'' Began one of Fangtom's heads.'' "plan of yourssss Pythor"'' Finished the other head. Pythor smiled.'' "We can't unleash The Great Devourer. So we'll just have to take back Ninjago another way." Pythor replied. Skalidor blinked. "And what is this other way?"'' Skalidor asked. Pythor grinned.'' "It's time to gather the tribes and form one army to take Ninjago. And perhaps find that Fang Blade along the way."'' Pythor chuckled as the others nodded.'' "It will be done Pythor."'' Acidicus said as he slithered away with the other generals.'' Pythor smirked as he turned around. His eyes slowly sweeping over the map of Ninjago within their underground fortress. He knew it was only a matter of time till Ninjago was his. And when it was. He would force the human people underground, locking them away in tombs like they did his kind. Dark Mystery 3 years after Kai's "death" The Bounty was quiet. Everyone glanced at each other. The silence over who this mysterious samurai was. ''"Who is this Dark Samurai?" ''Jay asked, eyes sweeping over the others. Lloyd sat nearby, eyes watching with interest. "Dark Samurai?" He asked, voice revealing his interest in the subject. "Is this who you encountered?"'' Wu asked as he stepped to the side. An image of Dark Samurai on the screen.'' "Yes. That's the Dark Samurai." Nya said as she eyed the image. "Hmm, he does seem to be have good intentions."'' Wu said, his eyes observing the image.'' "He spoke to us bitterly, his voice, while masked, was seething with anger and hate."'' Nya said, her eyes drawn towards a dagger on his belt.'' "He seem to hold something against us."'' Cole added. Nya gasped and covered her mouth.'' "That blade, it's the fourth Fang Blade."'' She exclaimed, drawing every ones eye to the Fang Blade.'' "The Fang Blade from the Fire Temple. How did he obtain it?"'' Zane asked. "I don't know. But I feel like I know who he might be." Jay said. His eyes locked upon the figure's posture.'' "Who?"'' Nya asked.'' "Do we have an video footage of him fighting?"'' Jay asked. Wu quickly searched before bringing up a video.'' The Ninja watched as Dark Samurai moved with grace, swinging a katana with natural ease. ''"See how he moves with grace and speed. The way in which he uses the katana, he favours the blade over other weapons. But look, he shows no hesitation, he just, he rushes into the fight. I only know one person who does that." Jay explained. Nya widen her eyes before she closed them.'' "He wouldn't. Kai would never do turn his back on us. Like we'd never turn our back on him." Jay sighed. "All evidence shows that Dark Samurai is Kai."'' Nya narrowed her eyes, her gaze locking upon Jay.'' "I know my brother, he wouldn't return to protecting Ninjago without returning to us."'' Jay closed his eyes.'' "Nya, it's hard to take in, but Kai may've turned on us. I doubt he'd even bother to return to us. For all we know, he might think we left him to die all those years ago."'' Nya shook her head.'' "No, Kai's dead. And if he survived, he would've returned to us. You think you know Kai, but I know him better then any of you. Don't bring it up again. Do I make myself clear?"'' Nya said, eyes sweeping the group. Each of them nodded without a word.'' Pythor slithered to a stop. His eyes sweeping the area before he spoke. "Generals, get out here. We have planning to do." Skales and the other three Serpentine generals quickly slid out. "What issss it Pythor?"'' Skales asked. Pythor narrowed his eyes.'' "We need to take care of these two Dark Warriors quickly."'' Acidicus soon spoke.'' "Why not draw them out into an ambush?"'' Pythor shook his head.'' "That would never work." He replied. "Pythor's correct snake."'' Dark Samurai said as he slowly entered. Dark Fury at his side.'' "You again."'' Pythor said as he slithered over to the Fang Blades.'' "Come to give me the final Fang Blade?"'' Dark Samurai shook his head.'' "No, I'm here for the Fang Blades. So that I can at least destroy one of them."'' Pythor chuckled.'' "You do realise you're surrounded?"'' Dark Samurai chuckled.'' "Am I?" He replied. He grabbed his twin katana, Dark Fury quickly grabbing her twin katana shortly after. "How should we do this dear?"'' She asked. Dark Samurai chuckled.'' "As we always have." Dark Samurai quickly spun, a tornado of black fire spinning around as he moved forward. Waves of defeated Serpentine falling behind him. Dark Fury quickly followed suit, a tornado of orange and black spinning as she followed after him. Pythor quickly spun round, running with the Fang Blades. Behind him, Dark Samurai and Dark Fury watched. "We will see him again. For now, we have other things to attend to love."'' Dark Fury nodded.'' "Off course dear." Time and Destruction Dr Saunders walked along quietly. His eyes sweeping over the area. He had heard the news, two new heroes had risen to fight against the Serpentine. He was curious as to who these two heroes were. Coming to a stop, he quickly glanced around before smirking and entering a hidden room. Within, he quickly begun to head out. '' ''He soon entered a large area. A swamp like place. Built not so far away, stood a small forge. Smiling, he quickly walked forward. Marching along as he eyed the trees. Coming to a stop, he smiled as he opened the door. "You two have lots of work ahead."'' He said as Ray and Maya eyed him.'' "You can't threaten Kai and Nya forever." Saunders laughed. "Last I heard, your son had died in a volcano."'' Ray narrowed his eyes before two samurai entered.'' "You see Ray, I can still harm your daughter. It may be hard to get to her. But I still can." A figure quickly kicked down the door. Dark Fury stood, her eyes narrowed. "You, how did you find this place?"'' Saunders asked. Dark Fury smirked before she stepped to the side, allowing Dark Samurai to enter.'' "It was simple Krux, you seemed to have failed to realise that I have eyes and ears everywhere."'' Dark Samurai said. Krux rolled his fist.'' "Who are you?"'' Dark Samurai slowly walked forward, heading towards Ray and Maya.'' "Someone with a vendetta against the Ninja and Serpentine."'' He came to a stop, eyeing Ray closely.'' "Get him."'' Krux said, his two samurai moving in fast. Dark Samurai turned fast, his hand igniting with fire as he threw a fireball at them. Ray, Maya and Krux widen their eyes at the display of Elemental power.'' "You control fire, who are you?"'' Dark Samurai walked forwards, his arm pinning Krux to the wall.'' "Krux, you may have fooled Wu and the others. But you haven't fooled me. I know your goal all too well. Least to say, it won't work. Without a proper army, you're doomed."'' Krux blinked as Dark Samurai stepped back.'' "And now, I will do what the Elemental Masters should've done all those years ago."'' Krux reached for a sword and struck down upon Dark Samurai. Dark Samurai was caught off guard, his helmet clattering to the ground. Brown hair fell down behind his head. Turning his head to the right slightly, a single amber eye and scars could be seen.'' "Who are you?"'' Ray asked this time, his eyes locked upon the amber eye. Dark Samurai chuckled. The laugh was familiar to Ray and Maya. But the laugh, it wasn't joyous, it was dark and sinister.'' He slowly stood, his face coming into full view. "Kai."'' Ray said, his hands dropping what he held. Kai narrowed his eyes. In a split second, he rammed a sword into Krux's stomach. Turning around, Kai watched as Maya placed a hand upon his scared face.'' "Kai. What happened to you?"'' Kai closed his eyes as he felt his mothers touch.'' "I was left for dead inside a volcano by Wu and the Ninja."'' Ray gasped before Dark Fury spoke.'' "You're Kai's parents. It's nice to meet you."'' Maya turned to face Dark Fury.'' "Who are you?"'' She asked. Dark Fury sighed and removed her ninja hood. "Skylor, Skylor Chen." Ray and Maya widen their eyes before looking at Kai as he placed an arm around her.'' "Chen, the traitor. You're his daughter. Get away from her son."'' Kai shook his head.'' "No, he saved my life. Without Chen, I would be dead. But I have a mission to complete. You are free to leave, but you are to refer to me as Dark Samurai, and Dark Samurai only, Skylor is to be called Dark Fury, and that only. For if you call us by our names, I will hunt you down and end you." Garmadon slowly came to a stop at the bounty. His eyes sweeping up at Lloyd. "Father."'' Garmadon gave a small nod and climbed on. Wu slowly walked over.'' "Brother, what brings you back here?"'' Garmadon sighs.'' "Brother, do you remember when we fought the Time Twins?"'' Wu nodded.'' "Dr Saunders was Krux in disguise. And I found his body not too long ago, a sword was impaled in his chest. And, I found two others." Ray and Maya soon walked into the light, Nya widen her eyes and ran forward. ''"Mum, dad. You're alive." Ray and Maya smiled as Garmadon closed his eyes.'' "The evil in my blood is dying off. The venom from The Great Devourer is slowly wearing out."'' Cole looked up at Garmadon.'' "You look greyer."'' Garmadon shook his head.'' "Not funny."'' Wu chuckled.'' "Perhaps you should look in a mirror brother."'' Garmadon sighed and walked away. The group overhead Ray mention Dark Samurai. Their interest, was intrigued.'' Deals of Danger Nya slowly came to a stop with her parents. Her eyes glancing at them. "Do you know who's behind the mask?"'' Ray sighed and shook his head.'' "No, we didn't."'' Nya knew it was a lie, but she didn't want to question them on it. For if they did know, an by the looks on their faces, he threatened them. She didn't know who it was behind the mask, or why they'd taken up this crusade. But she was determined to stop him.'' "We need to find Dark Samurai before he does anymore damage to Ninjago."'' Cole said as the Ninja gathered on the bridge of the Bounty.'' "Dark Samurai will be hard to track down."'' Garmadon said, his eyes sweeping over the Ninja.'' "Well, he's only just entered the light, so he's relatively new at this."'' Garmadon shook his head at Zane's statement.'' "Krux was a skilled fighter, if Dark Samurai could take him down, then he has trained hard." Wu slowly watched over the footage. "Hmmm, does this style remind you of anything brother?"'' Garmadon walked over and eyed the footage before stepping back in shock.'' "That style, it is the training taught by Chen."'' Cole blinked.'' "Chen, you mean the owner of Chen's Noddle House?"'' Garmadon nodded as he glanced up.'' "It's a possible lead as to who Dark Samurai is. For Chen would've met him." Pythor slithered along slowly before coming to a stop. His eyes sweeping over the area before him. ''"Well?" ''Said a strong serpent voice. A male Serpent slithered forward, his scales were a dark red. His eyes eyed Pythor. "An Anacondrai, why do you come here?"'' He asked Pythor narrowed his eyes.'' "I come seeking your master."'' The serpent smirked.'' "Dark Samurai will see you shortly, but I must ask your that your guards remain here"'' He said.'' Pythor nodded and motioned for the Serpents with him to remain behind, the four generals quickly slithered over to him. "My four generals will be coming."'' The Serpent narrowed his green eyes.'' "Very well."'' He slowly turned around and slithered forward.'' "Follow me."'' He said, Pythor quickly followed.'' As they progressed into the valley, they started to notice an increase in the Serpents. As they came closer, they noticed several tents and vehicles of war. They were similar to the Fangpyre vehicles. The major difference was the dark red colour scheme. "General Vedrik."'' Dark Samurai began as they entered the central tent. Dark Samurai stood, his helmet resting to the side. "Pythor." He stopped as he turned around, his eyes narrowed.'' "Well, this is a surprise, the bane of the Serpentine is but a member of the Ninja."'' '' Kai slowly walked around and grabbed the Fangpyre Fang Blade. "What do you want?"'' He asked. Pythor smirked.'' "To make a deal."'' Kai chuckled.'' "Do you now?"'' Pythor watched as Kai clipped the Fangpyre Fang Blade to his belt.'' "I do, perhaps, we can both obtain what we want."'' Kai chuckled as he sat down.'' "Really? Do you think I wouldn't suspect you to be up to something."'' Kai turned his head to the left and smirked.'' Three Constrictai walked in, behind them, Skylor stood, her hood on and covering her face. Several of the dark red Serpents behind her. "Members of your army?"'' Kai said as he eyed the three Constrictai. Pythor blinked as he mentally went over his plan and realised that he hadn't counted for these new Serpents.'' "Did you really think, that you could take the Fang Blade from me?"'' Pythor narrowed his eyes.'' "Oh, I do. I'm just waiting for you to be occupied."'' Kai laughed.'' "And yet, here you are, foolish and forgetting to know that even as we speak, your army turns against you. Did you think that you could really make your fellow Serpentine unleash The Great Devourer when it would go after you first?"'' Skales blinked as the did the other generals. Pythor clenched his fist.'' "How did you survive?"'' He asked, Kai chuckled and smirked.'' "You're about to meet the man who allowed me to survive. General Vedrik, lock Pythor up and ship him to our business partner."'' General Vedrik smirked and slithered forward, his eyes locked upon Pythor.'' "You will not touch me."'' Vedrik chuckled and grabbed Pythor. His grasp was strong, but the touch was like nothing Pythor had ever felt, he felt like his scales were burning from the contact, it was extreme in the heat.'' "You know, there was a sixth Serpentine Tribe. The Volcanicai. Snakes of fire, their touch is extremely hot. A shame you had to feel their touch. They are glorious warrior, respectable and, quiet loyal. I find their ways to be, very unique, and effective. One of the many things I like about them."'' Kai said as he watched Pythor get taken away.'' Volcanicai Mystery The Ninja were silent as they progressed along. The search for Dark Samurai had begun not too long ago, and already, they had started the search at the town where they first encountered him and his female partner, Dark Fury. As they walked along, they each felt like something was off. "What do you think Dark Samurai wants?"'' Jay asked. Nya sighed.'' "I don't know. But he did seem to hold a grudge against us."'' She replied. Zane came to a stop and swept the area.'' "Perhaps we have crossed his path before without knowing."'' He stated as he swept the area.'' "But there's something off about the town."'' He finished. Glancing around, they slowly kept walking forward before coming to a stop.'' "Kruncha and Nuckle, I thought we told you to keep out of Ninjago."'' Cole said as Kruncha and Nuckle glanced at each other and slowly backed up.'' "We, uh. Ran into issues leaving."'' Kruncha started. Cole raised an eyebrow.'' "I'm not buying it."'' Nuckle looked at Kruncha.'' "Some Samurai and his Snake friends stole our ride home."'' He said. The Ninja each looked at each.'' "It couldn't be him, could it?"'' Cole asked. Nya shrugged her shoulders.'' "It's possible, but working with the Serpentine, that's not even something I'd considered." Zane glanced back to see the two Skeleton generals had left. "Well, we won't be able to ask our two friends."'' he said as the Ninja glanced in their direction.'' "Great. Where do we look now?"'' Nya bit her lower lip.'' "What if we tried someplace isolated, perhaps we might find something that'll help our search." The Ninja were quick to turn around before a villager ran by. "Serpentine are attacking Ignacia!"'' He yelled. The Ninja glanced at each other before they moved fast.'' The Ninja were quick to arrive at Ignacia. Before their eyes, were several dark red Serpentine. Blinking they slowly walked forward, ready for a fight. One of them, the one with a tail, turned slightly to face the Ninja. They saw a scar resting upon the left side of his face. His armour was spiked and he seemed ready for a fight. He held his staff tightly. But the staff was different. While gold, it still held the antidote, but it was shaped more like a spear then anything else. "Ninja."'' He said as he grinned and slithered back a bit.'' "Volcanicai, ATTACK!"'' He said, the Ninja were quick to leap into battle. Nya slowly backed up against Jay before the two eyed their surroundings.'' "I thought there were only five Serpentine Tribes!"'' Jay exclaimed as the two took out a few more Volcanicai.'' "Well, it seems there's more then just five Tribes."'' Nya replied as she forced back two more Volcanicai.'' "But why are they here?"'' Nya finished as the two backed up next to Zane and Cole.'' "The master wants you all alive."'' The Volcanicai General said. His eyes watching as his men stepped back.'' "Who is this master?"'' Zane asked. Cole shrugged his shoulders as they watched the Volcanicai stand around.'' "But that doesn't mean we can't injure you."'' The Volcanicai General finished as he slithered forward and held ready to attack. Nya widen her eyes before he swung down. Nya moved to the side as the staff hit the ground. '' The General was quick to smirk. "Fast one aren't you. I can see why the master liked you."'' He said as he moved his tail and swept both Cole and Zane off their feet.'' "But he has proven to be a worthy leader unlike the foolish Anacondrai Warrior."'' He finished as he grabbed Jay's arm. With a smirk, he began to tighten his grasp.'' Jay widen his eyes in pain. "It burns. Doesn't it?"'' The General said with a grin as he narrowed his eyes.'' "The Anacondrai Warrior discovered that despite his thick hide and scales."'' Nya moved forward fast, ready to strike a blow to the General. The General saw it coming and quickly forced her back with his tale.'' "No help for this one. Don't worry, he won't die. I'm not aloud to kill him."'' Nya blinked before the General released Jay.'' The General chuckled before slithering away. "We will meet again Ninja, and when we do. Another of you shall fell our burning touch."'' He said with smirk. The Ninja blinked before Cole spoke.'' "Who was that?"Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Fanfictions